


Discover me

by kv_panda_red



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boundaries, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insinuated Smut, Love, M/M, Sex, The Talk, about sex, asexual! keith, bi! lance, bisexual! lance, both are pretty fuckin dumb, communication is KEY people, confused! Keith, homoromantic! keith, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: They had been dating for 6 months. Now, Lance was not gonna push it but…when were they gonna—I don't know—get…spicy???





	Discover me

**Author's Note:**

> hes gonna get blue balls man just lay it on him keith

6 months. They had been dating for 6 months. Now, Lance was not gonna push it but…when were they gonna—I don't know—get…spicy??? Lance isn’t some sort of hornball. He didn't expect them to do it after a few days or weeks but…6 months? And not even a move. Lance was past his hornball stage, okay! He was 21 and his boyfriend was 22. They weren’t some hormonal teens looking to get off. They were in a serious loving relationship. They held hands and shared tender kisses, they slept in the same bed and Keith always cuddled up to Lances chest. They were committed to each other. Lance hadn’t even spared a look at an alien in the past 6 months. Keith was trying his hardest to not get distracted by his duty in Voltron or training and spend time with his boyfriend.  
Lance and Keith frequently exchanged I love you’s and it wasn’t that Lance needed Keith to do it with him as a sign of love. Lance knew that Keith loved him as much as he loved Keith. They were happy. Lance had a pretty low sex drive compared to most guys. He met a guy once that got off like 6 times a day. He would…occasionally. Maybe twice a month. And he hasn’t done anything in like 6 months. He was sure he was gonna get blue balls if this kept going on for another month. He would’ve been okay if they had gotten close. Or had talked about it. Or had tried and one of them couldn’t get it up. But, oh my god, nothing. Keith didn’t even seem interested. Whenever Lance would try to start making out and—get somewhere—Keith would shorten it and make it seem like a sweet kiss. He knew Keith was oblivious but, this was too much. When he first tried to go on a date with Keith, he had to ask him like 10 times before he finally got that it was a date and not just to hang out.   
Lance decided that had to do something about it. He wasn’t going to force Keith into anything, but he wanted closure. If Keith wasn’t ready yet; they had to be on the same page. If Keith was inexperienced or nervous? Or maybe he was celibate. He could be okay with that. He just needed to know what was up. So after a group training session, Lance pulled him aside.  
“Hey, sweetie.” Lance said going over to Keith.  
“What’s up?” Keith said, and started drinking from his water bottle.  
“Umm… we need to talk.”  
“Sure, what is it?” Keith aid drying off his sweat with his towel.  
“Umm… privately.” Keith’s eyes widened. “Maybe we can talk after dinner?”  
“What? Is something wrong?”   
“No, No, we just…need to talk.”  
“Are you serious? There’s nothing wrong?”  
“We need to talk. That's all.” Lance said walking away to the showers.  
“Oooh, you need to talk. You know what that means?” said Pidge.  
“No, he said nothing was wrong. It must be about something else?”  
“Maybe he just didn’t want you to freak out and start crying in front of everyone.”  
“What?!” Pidges eyes widened.  
“I mean—no—he’s not gonna break up with you—oh god Keith don’t cry I’m sorry.”  
“What did I do? Was I a bad boyfriend? Be honest Pidge!” Keith said sniffling.  
“You are great! The best boyfriend ever!”  
That conversation kept going until Pidge managed to convince Keith that him and Lance were gonna live happily ever after in a beach house in Cuba. By the time she achieved that, it was already time for dinner. Keith had briefly forgotten about the whole ‘we need to talk thing, until he went in and saw Lance. Then he started freaking out again. He could barely eat. He ate about half of it and just played around with the remaining waiting for Lance to finish eating. He had zoned out and started thinking about what this ‘talk’ mean. What if he wanted to break up? He said there was nothing wrong, so maybe not that. Maybe he wanted to talk about their future? About the beach house in Cuba. Would they have dogs or cats? Maybe both. Probably dogs, since its next to the water. How many though? Maybe two? Two is the perfect number. Probably two girls. Maybe they could name them Blue and Red. That’d be cute. But what kind of dog would be named Red? Or Blue? What if-  
“-Keith?”  
“What?” Hunk chuckled.  
“Are you done with your food?”  
“Oh, yeah.” Hunk took the plate.  
“Let’s go.” Said Lance grabbing Keith’s hand. Keith was at ease. But once he remembered what was going to happen in their room he got nervous. They sat on the bed.  
“So?” Keith said fiddling, looking at his hands.  
“I just… I wanted to know where this was going?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What do you see in our future?”  
“Well, I always thought that when we get back to earth I could meet your family and we could live in Cuba. Though, I don't know much Spanish- “  
“I mean near future.” Lance said gently placing his hand on Keith’s thigh. Maybe this would give him an idea.  
“Well, I don't know. I’m guessing we just keep dating…actually, dates. Lots of dates! We could visit pretty planets and eat exotic cuisine and- “  
“But what will those dates lead up to?” Lance said getting closer.  
“Probably to a happy future. Speaking of—would you like cats or dogs? —or maybe you don't like ani- “  
“I love animals. Anything will do but, I’m still on the near future.”  
“I don't understand?”  
“Like…” Lance got closer, moving his hand to Keith’s inner thigh. “Soon. Maybe tonight.” Keith didn't even flinch, he just took it in his own hand. Lance could not believe the level of innocence of this guy.  
“I don't get it… Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”  
“Oh, my god.” Lance let go of Keith’s hand. “What is something couples do when they want to be… more intimate?” Keith took a minute to think.  
“Sleep together?”  
“Yes, yes exact- “  
“But we sleep together every night? Do you want to stop? I can go back to m- “  
“No, Keith! Oh, my god! I want to have sex!” Keith’s eyes widened and he got super red.  
“I-I why didn't you—I don't know—I’m sorry. I- “  
“Don't… don't be sorry. I shouldn't have screamed at you. If you aren’t ready its fine,” Lance took Keith’s hand, “I won’t force you into anything that you don't want. I just need to know we both are on this relationship. I’m ready, that doesn't mean you have to be. I just need to know.”  
“I-I guess, I’m ready? I just… never really thought about it?”  
“You’ve never thought about having sex with me?”  
“No.”  
“Gee, thanks.”  
“Not like that. I don't really think about having sex with anyone in general. But we can have sex if you want.” Keith said, leaning in to kiss Lance.  
“Wait- “  
“What, you wanna roleplay or something?”  
“What?! No! You’ve never thought about having sex?” Keith nodded. “You said you were gay?”  
“Well, I am. I like boys. I’ve never really liked girls.”  
“But you don't feel sexual attraction?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then… you aren’t gay.” Keith looked confused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re probably asexual.”  
“What is that?”  
“Well, it means you don't feel sexual attraction and probably have a low sex drive. But you’re probably homoromantic.” Keith seemed to realize something.  
“I…I think you’re right.” Keith let out an exasperated sigh. “This whole time I thought I was gay. I feel like my life is a lie. I’m 22 and I don't even know my own sexuality.” Lance pulled Keith into a hug.  
“It’s not your fault you didn't know what it was. Beside there’s people that realize when they are like 40.” Keith let out a laugh. Keith looked up, a silent request for a kiss. Lance obliged.  
Keith finally felt at ease saying he was queer. He’d always known he wasn't straight. But even after deciding he identified as gay he never felt quite at ease. He liked boys but, not in the way the word ‘gay’ defined. He understood why people looked at Chris Evans and were like ‘fuck me’ but he never really felt that way. He always understood, but never knew. He never really imagined himself having sex with someone. He knew that it was something that was a part of most relationships but it never crossed his mind that even though he didn't think to have sex that maybe Lance did.   
He rushed his identity when he was a teen. He thought that before he became an adult he had to know who he was but you never stop discovering yourself. People realize their identities at ages like 50 and its perfectly fine and valid. He was pretty ahead considering he was 22. He convinced himself that his attraction towards guys was sexual despite never getting that ‘fuck me’ feeling.  
But he had his boyfriend help him discover himself and he was at bliss. And hey—they got laid.


End file.
